That's What I Call Crazy
by alwayshaleb
Summary: Hanna Marin is one of the most popular girls on campus. She's the head of the cheerleader team and even though every guy pretty much wants her, she's single. But what if when Caleb Rivers comes new on campus? And when she receives romantic messages and presents by an unkown admirer?
1. Chapter 1

**That's What I Call Crazy (Haleb FanFiction)**

 **This is my first story with Haleb as the main ship obviously but however a lot of other characters will take place in the first chapter but also along the storyline as well. I really hope you like it and if you have any question, just ask me :)**

* * *

Hanna Marin was one of the most popular girls on campus. She was the head of the cheerleader team and she could pretty much have any guy she wanted. Of course her life wasn't perfect but it was the closest you can probably get to perfect.

However Hanna herself wasn't in a relationship. She wouldn't go as far as that she wouldn't be interested in any of the guy who has asked her out since she was going to college but it just wasn't the right time. Furthermore who knew whether they really wanted to be in a relationship with her or were just looking for a fling. She might liked to flirt but all in all she wants love when the time was mature.

"Hey Han, are you ready for the big game tonight?" Aria Montgomery, her best friend, questioned.

"Of course." Hanna grinned.

Tonight was the huge homecoming game and Hanna's team were practicing for weeks yet to lay down the best performance they could possible do.

"Did you choose a hairstyle already? I'm curious to know about how I should do my hair since those messy waves aren't as easy to tame." Aria laughed while doing one of those legendary hair flips of hers. Her brown, long and wavey hair flyed left over her shoulder and landed as perfect as it could on her back.

If there was one thing you could say about Aria Montgomery, than it was her almost flawless demeanor. It seemed like everything Aria does, turned out great. Whether it was her grades or her hair. Everyone knows a bad hair day right? Well, Aria didn't. At least that was what Hanna was always sure of.

Anyway Hanna couldn't imagine herself a better best friend than Aria. It didn't matter what time it was, she could always call her and even a simple S.O.S made Aria jumping out of bed in the middle of the night and taking less than 5 minutes to be in Hanna's bedroom. Of course, that'd be the same with Hanna.

Fortunately things were changed now. Since three months Hanna and Aria were visiting college and while Hanna was studying fashion design, Aria was more likely into photography. Even though they barely had any subjects together unless of the duty classes like english or maths, all in all it felt like they were seeing each other more often. They were sharing an apartment together.

"Umm, I thought about twisting our front baby hairs along our scalp until the middle of our head?" Hanna suggested since she didn't really think about a hairstyle yet.

College just prepossessed her with every part of her body and next to that she was filing on their tonights performance.

As much as Hanna enjoyed to be the head of the team, it nevertheless was a lot of work. By the time the rest of the team would celebrate their defeat, Hanna would re-bold their performance to see if there was anything they could do better by the next time.

"Uh, I like that," Aria approved "I think about to straighten my hair tonight. What about you Han?" She added.

"I don't know. I thought about doing them more curly as they already are."

"That'd look great. Do you wanna borrow my curling iron for that? You know, they one I got for christmas last year?"

"Sure." Hanna smiled.

* * *

"The game was so great. We killed it!" Aria called out while making her way with Hanna to their meeting point where their friends were already waiting.

"I really liked when Sean and David criss-crossed themselves while doing the double flic-flacs'. We should definitely yield it into our next performance. It's good" Hanna refelcted out loud.

"You're right." Aria agreed.

"But I'm still looking for our secret weapon. If we wanna beat the Sharks next time, we'll need something really extraodinary," Hanna continued „I'll just keep on looking." She added.

"I'm sure you'll find some, Captain." Aria smiled before linking arms with Hanna while they were entering Luke's diner.

Luke's diner was the most popular eating place on campus so you always had to make sure to get there as early as possible to get a good table still.

Both of the girls looked around through the full room to find their friends when a tall, skinny brunette stretched her hand and waved.

"Han, Aria. We are here!"

It was Spencer. She was definitely the smartest out of the group and pretty much won one award after the other. It didn't matter if it was an essay or a field hockey match. Spencer Hastings even won an award for waking up.

She and her boyfriend, Toby, sat arm in arm at one of the tables with the rest of the group.

Hanna and Aria made their way down there through all of the sweaty football player bodies who they were about to cheer on minutes ago.

When they arrived at the table, Hanna couldn't help herself but just let her body fell on one of the chairs. Every part of her body hurt but however it was a good feeling. A feeling of victory, a feeling of giving everything tonight.

Next to her were sitting Emily. She was kind of the nondescript of the group but if something unfair was taking place, Emily would be the first who campaigned for her friends.

Alongside of Emily were sitting Alison and her brother, Jason. Alison was really close to Emily but Hanna wasn't sure how close they really were. She'd be really happy for them if it was more than friends. It wasn't like they were into girls, official at least but since Hanna met them, she always felt like there'd be something between them.

To come to Ali's brother, he wasn't actually a part of their group but sometimes Ali brought him along with her. Hanna didn't really know what to think about him to be honest. He didn't talk much and also had some kind of a creepy touch but overall he was really good-looking. Even though he was so handsome, he was still single. Hanna thought that he had a thing for Aria but she was happy with Noel, Noel Kahn.

Noel was the captain of the football team and a really nice guy. He was really good to Aria and kind of a gentleman. Hanna couldn't explain how happy she was for her best friend to have such a loyal boyfriend.

"So what are your plans for the weekend guys?" Noel questioned "I thought we could take a trip to the beach. The lovely weather lady on channel 5 reported that it will be a sunny weekend and we all could get a last sun kiss." He looked around the group while his arm rested on Aria's shoulder.

"We're in." Spencer informed while checking Toby whether he'd say something different but he just nodded.

"Well, Em and I originally planned on studying for next week's oral exam but I think we both can use some sun kissing, right Em?" Alison explained while giving Em a sweet smile.

Emily just nodded.

"What about you Han?" Aria questioned.

"I don't know. I need to finish that sketch until Monday and the only thing I've done yet is the outline," Hanna sighed „Besides I need to continue looking for a killer stunt to defeat the Sharks." She added.

"C'mon Han. You can totally do that on Sunday. It's probably the last time we will see the sun until next year.", Spencer tried to convince Hanna.

"Alright, I'll think about it but for now I need a drink." Hanna grinned before she got up and made her way toward the counter to order herself a coke.

With the coke in her hand, Hanna turned around to get back to her friends while someone accidentally walked into her so her whole drink got over her top. Hanna cried out with shock before looking up into hazelnut brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, my bad." The tall, skinny guy reached out his hand to clean her top with his napkin. Indeed Hanna was red like a tomato and through her embarrassment, she hit his hand.

"I can do it myself, thanks." Hanna responded snippy while making her way back to her friends.

The guy, who's name was Caleb Rivers, looked after the blonde beauty and couldn't resist a hurried look on her arse. Also a little smirk formed on his mouth because sassy girls were kinda his thing.

* * *

"Han, what did happen?", Emily asked already near by ripping into someone for attacking Hanna.

"Nothing, everything's fine. Some boy accidentally spilled my coke all over my shirt."

"Do you wanna go home change?" Aria questioned before adding "I can go with you in case you don't wanna go alone."

"No, really. It's fine guys." Hanna smiled. "Let's just celebrate the victory of the game tonight. It's almost dry anyway."

"Raise your glasses up to our win tonight." Noel smirked and was the first one raising his glass.

Hanna laughed while watching the rest of the group raising her glasses. Through that little disaster she hadn't have something to drink but that was fine. She just didn't want to cross the room again, she'd just wait until they come home. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder so she turned around.

"What do you want again? I told you everything's fine." Hanna accidentally burst out a little to harsh probably.

Caleb just smirked and placed down a new glass of coke in front of her.

"Retract your claws princess. I just wanted to make it up to you because of the little accident which happen to be my fault."

Hanna couldn't help herself but her face was immediately blushing in a good, red color but she wouldn't be Hanna Marin if she didn't dub it.

"Thank you but that wasn't neccessary. Anything else?" She questioned cool.

"No, nothing else," Caleb smirked "But one thing."

Hanna couldn't resist but rolled her eyes. "That'd happen to be?"

"Your phone number."

"Dream on."

Hanna turned around and grabbed some fries who were placed down right in the middle of the table. She ignored the shared looks of her friends who were visible confused. Caleb instead had to laugh raspy before disappearing into the crowd of students.

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes. Like I said before english isn't my mother tongue but I was giving my best to avoid as many mistakes as possible.**

 **However I'd love if you could leave a review so I know what you think about the story so far and of course I'm open to any suggestions :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday morning and Hanna's alarm clock rang just in time – 9 AM. Most people probably used the weekend to relax and to get the sleep back which they lost during the week. Hanna Marin used to be one of them but that was before she went to college and had more work than ever.

"Good morning Han, how did you sleep?" Aria questioned while sitting at the kitchen table and eating her cornflakes. Her hair were in a ponytail and she wore a funky beach dress where you could spy her bikini top underneath.

"Like a dead woman." Hanna grinned and gabbed herself a bowl to put some cornflakes in it as well.

"So are you coming with us today?" Aria dug deeper.

"I'm sorry," Hanna sighed "But I just have so much to do. I really need to finish that sketch and when I'm done, I need to go to the library to comb through some cheerleading guides."

Aria put on her sad face. "So there isn't any chance I can convince you to come with us? You know me Han, it's always half of the fun I have when you're not around. You make those trips unforgettable."

"I feel honored," Hanna laughed "And I promise you, next time I'll make it up to you okay? But I really can't go with you guys. I need to get this done."

"Fine but I take your word." Aria laughed as well before giving Hanna a friendly kiss on the cheek and ran off to meet their friends in time.

Hanna looked after her before starting to eat her breakfast. She would do anything to go with her friends but she also needed to finish her sketch. So while eating her cornflakes, Hanna looked through books and the internet to find some inspiration. She had a basic concept but needed to work it out still.

* * *

Around the early afternoon Hanna managed to finish her sketch and to be honest, she was kinda proud of herself. It didn't turn out the way she thought it'd be, it was even better. Now she could go and have herself some fancy dinner, a double salad at Luke's or something like that. So she cleared away all of her stuff and threw on some blue, skinny jeans, a blue top out of some high quality material and her silver glitter flip flops. Casual but still super fashionable.

Not only because Hanna was the head of the cheerleader team but also because of her main studying subject, fashion design, Hanna always had to make sure that she looked absolutely fabulous.

She grabbed her LV bag and set off to Luke's. On the way she listened to some music to already collect some ideas for their big performance in 4 weeks. She just wanted to create the best performace as possible to beat the Sharks.

Once she arrived at the diner, Hanna entered it and walked straight to the counter.

"Hey, could I have the double salad and a cheeseburger?" Hanna questioned kindly while making herself comfortable at one of the stools.

"It's on its way." Luke disappeared in the kitchen to prepare her food.

Luke was really one of a kind. That kina man, you'd call your _beloved uncle_ even though he was grumpy literally every single day. But nevertheless everyone loved Luke and he loved the kid as well, he didn't show it that often but he did.

"Here you go." Luke placed down the food.

"Thanks."

She immediately started eating. Working the whole morning made her really hungry.

As Hanna had finish the meal, she couched the money on the counter and made sure to pay him some extra tip because his food was just the best, no matter what someone else might said.

After she paid, Hanna set off to go to the library. She was about to exit the diner as Caleb almost bumped into her.

"Woah, step back kid!" Hanna literally jumped 2 meters back, Caleb just smirked.

"Don't look at me like that, you really need to stop bumping into me. It gets lame."

"Believe me princess. I have more important things to do than bumping into you." Caleb responded but still couldn't stop smirking.

"Okay, just don't call me princess."

"Whatever you want...," Caleb replied "Princess." He added.

Hanna just rolled one's eyes and pushed herself past him to continue her way to the library, not recognizing a smirking Caleb looking after her.

Once she arrived there, Hanna managed to find herself some quite little place to study some cheerleader guides.

 _I need to find some really good stunts_ , she thought.

As she was drifting more and more into the books, she almost didn't recognized her phone buzzing. It was Aria. She sent a picture of them at the beach with a caption saying probably more than 100 times how much they missed her there.

Hanna had to smile and of course she replied how much she'd rather be there as well than studying.

"You lost that." A dark raspy voice managed Hanna to look up and immediately losing her smile.

"Not you again." She sighed.

"I'm glad to see you too." Caleb smirked and giving himself the invitation to sit down.

"You're a real pain in the ass. What do you want?" Hanna questioned kind of annoyed.

"You lost that." Caleb repeated as placing down a gold bracelet with a H full of diamonds.

"No way." Hanna looked visible suprised and directly looked down at her arm.

As a matter of fact she really lost her bracelet. Her mom gave it to her after graduating high school, she couldn't imagine not having it on.

"Thank you." Hanna surprisingly got out.

"Your welcome." Caleb smirked while watching her putting the bracelet back on.

"Well, you can go now or did you find anything else which belongs to me?" Hanna's kind attitude toward Caleb didn't last long as she questioned cool.

He knew her cool attitude was just a shell and it would just be a matter of time until she lost it but he enjoyed her being bitchy anyway. He thought it'd be kinda hot.

"I'll see you." Caleb informed while getting up from his chair.

"Hopefully not." Hanna mumbled into her books and didn't give him any look at all.

Caleb just shook his head and once again couldn't refrain from smirking.

* * *

After spending good three hours in the library and sadly not finding the ultimative stunt, Hanna set off to get back to her apartment. When she arrived there, she found a bouquet of flowers laying in front of the entry door with a card saying her name. Confusingly Hanna took those and carried them with her into the apartment around then to look what else the little card said.

 _Hello beauty, just felt like sending you some flowers which are as beautiful as you are x_

Confused but also flattered, Hanna did the flowers into a vase and hid the card under her bed. She didn't want anyone to know, at least for now. First she needed to make sure if it was just a one time thing or if she got more messages or presents.

It wasn't something new for her to have guys being interested in her but she never got flowers and above all no one made it as mysterious as this potential admirer did. She really liked it when a boy was creative and romantic. And that was romantic.

"Han? Are you here? We're back." Aria called out while entering the apartment.

"I'm here."

Hanna got up from her bed and made her way into the living room where Aria and Noel were about to unpack their backs.

"How was your trip?" Hanna questioned.

"It was awesome. The weather was beautiful and the water happened to be having the perfect tempature. You really missed something." Aria reported.

"It was really so much fun, Han. We even did a volleyball match and ate fish." Noel added.

"That sounds great. I'm happy you guys had such a good time." Hanna smiled, a little bit sad over not being with them.

"Could you at least finish everything? So we could maybe do something tomorrow at least?" Aria hopefully questioned her best friend.

"Yes, everything's done. How about cinema tonight?" Hanna recommended.

"Sounds great. Just the three of us or shall we call the others?" Aria wanted to know.

"Why not calling the rest? We didn't watch a good movie together for so long. I bet it'll be fun." Hanna informed and got agreement by Noel.

While Aria called everyone, Hanna used the time to make herself ready. She freshed up her makeup and looked through her closet. She grabbed her favorite shirt which was black and had green sequins on it as a pattern. In addition she threw her black jeans with a black leather strip on each side on and her all-time favorite leather jacket. On top of that she put on her Steve Madden boots and voilà, she was ready.

Hanna entered the living room where Noel was playing on his phone but immediately raising his head as he heard someone entering the room.

"Where's Aria?" Hanna questioned while she let herself falling right next to him.

"Taking a shower and getting ready."

"Alright," Hanna nodded "Did you catch anybody?"

"Yes, but Ali and Em are rather studying than going with us." Noel laughed before concentrating on his game again.

"Oh."

Hanna couldn't imagine them only studying, more likely studying on each other or something like that. In a way she hated them not being really open about their real relationship. Of course Hanna was just assuming that the two were having something but if they really were, it'd be so great to really know. Hanna couldn't imagine them being happy with not talking about their feelings but it wasn't her buisness so she couldn't say something anyway.

"You should ask that boy if he's willing to accompany you." Noel suggested.

"Who do you mean?" Hanna questioned.

"That boy who spilled the coke all over your shirt yesterday. He seemed really into you and I bet you're not that into being the fifth wheel next to Spencer and Toby and Aria and me." Noel had a point but there was no way Hanna would call Caleb. Above all he definitely wasn't into her.

"Nice of you to think so but I'm fine, really. You're all my friends and I don't mind when you feel the need to cuddle and make out a bit." Hanna giggled.

"You sure?" Noel inquired.

"I'm sure." Hanna smiled.

* * *

Hanna sat in the backseat while Noel was driving the car and Aria sitting right next to him on the co-driver's seat.

"Do we decided which movie we wanna watch yet?" Hanna questioned curious.

"Well," Aria suggested "I would propose for Fifty Shades Darker and I know Spencer would be totally in it too. What about you Han?"

"I'm in too, I guess.. I mean why not?"

"Great." Aria smiled.

Once they arrived the cinema, they got out of the car and set off to the cash point since Spencer and Toby where supposed to wait there.

"Hey guys." Spencer shouted. "Before you say anything, I really think we should watch Fifty Shades Darker. I read the reviews and they're all surprisingly positive and-"

"Draw breath, Spence. We wanted to suggest the same." Aria laughed before linking arms with Hanna and Spencer.

As they were sitting down after buying popcorn and the tickets, Hanna felt the need to visit some quite place again.

"Guys, I'll be right back. I need to go somewhere." She giggled while rising her body out ouf the seat.

She was about to guide her way carefully through the dark line, trying to not disturb any visitor but apparently she wasn't careful enough as she strumbled over one's foot falling right into some strong arms.

"Now you're taking it real quick princess." The brunette smirked while holding Hanna from cracking on the cold ground.

Hanna attempted to not look up since she immediately knew who it was. Sure they had some embarrassing moments already but this one towered above anything.

"Well, you can take your arms now off me." Hanna almost snapped.

"Alright, alright." Caleb let his arms off her and couldn't hold back a smirk.

"What are you even doing here?" Hanna questioned.

"I'm working here," Caleb informed her "I'm the guy who catches the blonde princesses." He added joking,

Hanna just flashed him an annoyed glance before turning around and making her way back to her seats. Sure she didn't want to go to the toilet after all now.

* * *

After the movie was finished the friends made their way out of the cinema.

Hanna was probably the only one who actually realized the movie since the other four were just making out but she had to admit that it was an amazing movie.

"Nice evening guys," Spencer assured as grabbing Toby's hand "We see each other on Monday, bye." Before the rest of the group could even say a word, Spencer and Toby disappeared in the crowd.

"Well, I'm not wondering what they're going to do now." Aria laughed.

"Hopefully the same as we." Noel joked and took his arm off on Aria's shoulder.

"Ha Ha, not funny." She responded but still had to laugh about his joke.

Hanna couldn't really follow the converastion since she recognized Caleb walking past her. She would never admit that loudly but he was kinda handsome. Anyway she would never start a relationship with someone right now and especially not with him. He was just not her type.


End file.
